


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2017 entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: It's very difficult when you're an amazingly powerful sorcerer and the king you're secretly in love with just will not keep his clothes on.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for week 2 of Pornalot. It was for the prompt 'tease'. It's also filling my hc bingo square 'purgatory'. This is a slightly longer version than the one in the contest. This is before I started hacking it around to make it fit 1000 words.

The peace negotiations weren’t going well.  It wasn’t unexpected, but it was disappointing.  Cenred wasn’t known for his patience or diplomacy.  Merlin could tell that Arthur was tired by the end of the day, when they walked back to Arthur’s rooms.

“I just don’t know what to try next,” Arthur sighed, pulling off his shirt before collapsing onto his bed.

Merlin tried not to stare.  He was Arthur’s manservant, he wasn’t supposed to lust after his king’s body. Besides if Arthur ever found out about the magic, then Merlin would be at best banished.  Probably not executed, Arthur was better than that if there was no real reason. But banished, never to see Arthur again.  That would be worse.  He knelt on the edge of the bed and began to unlace Arthur’s boots, just as he did every night.

“You’ll think of something,” was all Merlin said.  It was difficult, when Arthur was lying there half-naked.

“Your village is in Cenred’s kingdom, isn’t it?”

“I grew up there. My home’s Camelot now.”

“I know you’re loyal, Merlin. But you must have heard things over the years. I barely know him. What does he like? What would appeal to Cenred?” Arthur sat up, so his bare chest was that much closer.  The scent of him, after a long hard day, filled Merlin’s senses.  He could barely think straight.

“Well you could try seducing him!” Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.  Then he bit his lip, looking down at Arthur in horror.  “Um… I mean…”

Arthur gaped back at him for a moment, then his face broke into a cunning smile. “That’s a brilliant idea!”

Oh no.

“No, I was joking.”

Arthur wasn’t listening.  “Of course!  I’ve heard he likes to cement an alliance in the bedchamber.”

So had Merlin.  Why had he let that fact slip out?  It was Arthur, all bare and tempting, making him think of things he shouldn’t.  Cenred didn’t deserve Arthur.  Nobody did, really, but certainly not Cenred.

“No, I heard he has strange tastes.  Don’t… oh.”

Arthur was rapidly removing the rest of his clothes.  Merlin stood there, holding Arthur’s boots, momentarily stunned at the sight before him.  He’d seen it all before, but sometimes he stopped and caught his breath because Arthur really was beautiful.  All of him, golden and perfect.  If only he was Merlin’s.

“What do you think, Merlin?  Cenred would be up for it.  I could just go to his room, let myself in and sprawl there naked across his bed.  Come on, help me.  What looks seductive?  Maybe if I drape the sheet just so.  Do you think I should be erect?”

Oh god.  He was stroking himself.  Right there in front of Merlin.  It was the worst sort of torment.  Merlin was getting hard himself. It would get uncomfortable but would probably be hidden from Arthur by his shirt. It happened a lot around Arthur.  Much more worrying was the fact that he could feel his magic getting excited.  It did that, sometimes, when Arthur was being particularly irresistible.  Arthur just didn’t know what he did to Merlin.  He could never know.

“Really, you’re my servant, I should get you to do this for me.”

“My duties don’t involve _that_!” Merlin spat.  Oh gods, the sight of Arthur lying there stroking himself was too much.  Merlin could feel his own erection hard and tight in his britches now. 

“I’m the king, _Mer_ -lin.  You know, I heard things about Cenred too.  I heard Cenred has his manservant suck him off at council meetings, if he’s bored.  Sometimes his advisors too.”

“I’m sure Gwaine would love it if you started following suit,” Merlin growled.  The thought of Arthur on his throne, head thrown back, panting in ecstasy as Merlin served him… No!  Merlin tried desperately not to think of that.  His magic was tingling, itching for release.  This was getting dangerous now.

“Gwaine… yes…”

Was it Merlin’s (jealous) imagination or did Arthur stroke himself just a little bit harder when he said Gwaine’s name?  The magic flared again, angrily. 

Arthur paused, and looked around curiously.

“I can smell burning.”

Merlin quickly put Arthur’s boots down before they burst into flames. 

“Probably something in the kitchens, Sire.  Cook’s got a new assistant.  He’s not very good.”

He’d use his magic later to remove the scorch mark he’d accidently created.  Assuming he could ever get said magic under control ever again.  There was a tiny bead of pre-come on the head of Arthur’s cock.  Merlin stared at it, licking suddenly dry lips.

“Did you eat?”

“What?” Merlin jerked his gaze guiltily back to Arthur’s face.

“At the feast.  Did you eat anything? Are you hungry, Merlin? You look hungry.”

“I’m…”

He wanted to say that he wasn’t as fat as Arthur so just looked hungry in comparison.  Or some other equally witty insult.  But Arthur was breathing just a little bit harder now, his face flushed, his eyes dark.  Those eyes never left Merlin’s face. 

“Yes,” Merlin whispered.  “I’m starving.” One of the windows started to rattle.  It wasn’t the wind.  “I…I’m going to the kitchens!”

He somehow managed to turn away from Arthur and take two whole steps towards the door.  And then Arthur gave a low, filthy, guttural moan.

“Merrrlin…”

The sound went right through him. His name, spoken like that by his king.  He wanted Arthur so much…

Arthur’s heavy desk suddenly slid across the room and came to rest against the door, barring the exit.  The windows flew open, then closed, the shutters coming down hard.  The fire and the candles flared up, lighting the room briefly almost as bright as day.  Merlin fought to reign his magic in, but he knew it was too late.  Arthur couldn’t have missed it this time. 

Arthur, however, didn’t look even remotely angry or afraid.  He was lying there in his bed, looking smugger than ever, still slowly stroking himself.

“Impressive.  Was that all for me, Merlin?”

There were no panicked calls for the guards.  Merlin took a deep, steadying breath. Maybe Arthur cared enough about him to let him stay?

“It’s always for you, Arthur. Everything.” He dared to look Arthur in the face.  The handsome, perfect face that he might never see again.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? Or blind?  To anything? Now get over here.  I’ve got something that needs your attention.”

He wasn’t banished. Arthur was sitting there erect and naked and wanting him.

Merlin didn’t hang around, he was on the bed with Arthur in a heartbeat.  And as there was no longer any point in hiding it he just magically whipped his clothes off. Arthur looked even more pleased with himself at that.  And as Arthur lowered him onto the sheets suddenly Merlin got it.

“Were you teasing me?”

Arthur smirked.  The git.  “Had to get your attention somehow.  Subtle wasn’t working,” he kissed a bare shoulder first, then Merlin shuddered as Arthur made his way down.  “Mmm… you taste good.  Do more magic.  Show me how much power you have.”

Of course, strength would turn Arthur on.  That made sense.  Merlin found himself being turned, Arthur’s strong fingers sliding into his crack, exploring new territory. There was nothing Merlin wanted more than to be totally possessed by Arthur. But he wanted this to be equal, for Arthur to see just what he was capable of.  No more teasing.  Arthur needed to respect him.

So Arthur wanted to see Merlin’s power, did he?  Right…

Merlin’s eyes flashed. 

Suddenly their positions were reversed.  Arthur looked momentarily stunned, then grinned delightedly up at Merlin. 

“Nobody,” Merlin growled, planting a loving kiss on his adored king, “said anything about _you_ fucking _me_.”

 


End file.
